Atrin
The Atrin religion is most common in the countries of Ych, Laichi, Defa and Quos. In this religion people believe that there are six elements, each with a specific deity and that everything is made of a combination of these six elements. There are two main forms of Atrin, one which believes in the six ruling gods, Mirchnik, and the other which believes that there are more than the six original gods and that most gods have children which all rule over very specific domains. These are both further detailed below. Gods Origin Story This religion states that Natreniye created the first humanoids. Most races state that they are the first one to be made by Natreniye. However, when Natreniye wanted to do so there was no ground for them to walk on and thus they created the earth and Skala to rule over it. Quickly the Vodyan became parched and Natreniye created water and Lotnyy to rule over the aquatic realm. There was no sky and the humanoids couldn't see anything and thus Natreniye created the sky with a sun for light during the day and the moon for some light during the night. Initially Natreniye ruled over this themself. When the people started going hungry he created the animals for them to eat and plants to be eaten by the animals. They created Rasyach to rule over the plants and Zhivot to rule over the animals. Managing the sky and the spirits became difficult as the humanoid populations increased, they weren't able to keep the sun and moon going at a''' '''steady pace there were many irregularities in the brightness of the sun and how long the sun and moon would be in the sky, at times neither sun, nor moon were present. Rasyach and Zhivot complained. When there was no sun the plants couldn't grow and the animals couldn't find their food. Natreniye was hesitant at first. 5 gods were enough, they were proud and they didn't want to admit that they couldn't manage both the spirits and the sky. Reluctantly Natreniye created Nebo, to rule over the sky. Mirchnik The Mirchnik religion is most common in Laichi and Defa. In the Mirchnik branch of Atrin it is believed that there are only six true gods. The other deities that the Dason form believes in are no more than mages who claimed to be gods, something that some people were foolish enough to believe. In this part of the Atrin religion people believe that Natreniye first created the mother of all humanoids, Mirchah, who was neither gnome, vodya or dwarf. Everyone can follow their lineage back to Mirchah. Dason The Dason religion is most common in Ych and Quos. Here people believe that the six gods either created more gods or reproduced with each other or with humanoids. The origins differ per deity. All of these deities have more specific domain than their parents. If there are any specific deities you want to add, please send me a message and I can add it.